Contained herein in a proposal for the development of Biotechnology Research Center at the Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory. The primary goal of this resource will be the study of structure and dynamics in biologically significant molecules using synchrotron radiation from the SPEAR electron storage ring at Stanford. It is proposed that four specific areas of scientific thrusts of crucial importance to the biological sciences be emphasized; x-ray absorption spectroscopy, x-ray diffraction, small angle x-ray scattering, and time resolved fluorescence. A program is proposed for each of these four areas which will support core and collaborative research program, improve the experimental capabilities as they relate to biological investigations, and provide a means by which these facilities and expertise can be made available to the national biological and biophysical scientific community.